modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Peshawar Lancers
Description Seems to be that the following nations are extant: 666px #Japan/Dainippon - Germans #Angrezistan - the core of the British Empire. - w:c:riseofnations:Dutch #Hsinchunghwa Lienpang (New Chinese Commonwealth - essentially Western China and Tibet) #Novaya Russia - Aztec #Nowiranshahr (broken away from Caliphate, forming a state from the Zagros to the Himalayas) - Indians #Caliphate of Syria - core of an Islamic Empire that collapsed. - Turks #Saudi Emirate (essentially the desert parts of the old Caliphate broken away) - Lakota bonuses #Egypt ???? - Egypt , the big boy of the Muslim world #Ethiopia - (Russians) #Somalia - British #bUganda - Iroquois #South Africa Viceroyalty ... just a side show, but it administers most of Angrezistan's African territories - persians #Kongo - without Portuguese intervention, the kingdom of Kongo expanded to include most of Central Africa..- Nubians #Siam - Maya . Control; northern Malaya AND Siam. #France (outre-Mer) - pretty much controls southern France, along with Spain and Italy. Romnans #Bavaria (Germany???) - Greeks #Duchy of Poland: the reconstituted nation functions as a buffer between the Russians and the new Bavarian empire - Japan #New Britain (USA+Britain) - Americans . Angrezistan's main office in Europe, with the capital at London of course.???? #American Republic - Mongols . Essentially the southern confederacy claiming to be America. #California (USA, albeit a theocratic bunch of cities resembling the bible Belt) - controls a vast swathe of land reaching well into Mexico. - Koreans #Gran Colombia - Spanish #Brazil (Portugal) - French #Argentina (Bantu ) #Chile - Inca Issues? Architecture What will the architecture of this world look like? clearly it won't resemble the past. *South European: used by France, Syria, and most Latin American nations. (m) *Indian/Angrezi: Original Indian architecture but with many European accents, this is after all the heart of the British empire. Definitely used by South Africa and Afghanistan too. (e) *North European - used by Bavarian Germany and New Britain (n) *Colonial - used by Russia, American Republic and California (u) *Siam - still uses the Malay style we devised (s). Maybe use this for all African factions too. *Japan - Korean (k) *China - Chinese (a) *(t) Somalia, Saudi What's the premise? It's 100 years since the events of The Peshawar Lancers. The world has recovered, and things are reaching pre-Fall levels. The main weapons of war continue to be 19th century vintage equipment -- leavened with armoured cars and blimps. Mechanise in order to get better units! So, *Continuous friction has resulted in the rise of the New Chinese Commonwealth - essentially a somewhat backward state who is at war with Dainippon.. *Democracy is pretty much gone - most nations are either military juntas (Brazil), oligarchies (China, Poland, ), theocracies (California and Syria) or absolute monarchies *Russia has lost most of its national character thanks to the Fall. While it retains some of its units, it is more likely to rely on the use of Central Asian cavalrymen to do its bidding. *Technology is gradually picking up, but peace and stability have meant that military technology has stagnated somewhat, because most nations are interested only in recolonisation and recovery, not attacking one another, many of the inventions of past years, so military technology is somewhat backward, because there are easier pickings. *Most of the modern French and British empires were reconstituted, but they are more interested in redeveloping North America and Europe, not Africa. *Egypt is the most powerful faction in Africa and all of the Islamic world, with control over Libya and Sudan, and allied with the Saudis and the Ethiopians *A power struggle has broken the Caliphate into several parts, Caliphal Syria (linked to Russia), Persia (Britain), and the Saudi Emirate (Egypt). *Africa is still underdeveloped but the British, Egyptians and French have made gains in West Africa, so that leaves central Africa open. So while Egypt is a very powerful and modern nation, other nations like Kongo and Somalia are still dirt poor although they have mastered the ability to build rudimentary balloons. Europeans control most of the coast except for Somalia, Ethiopia and littorial Central Africa. *Air travel has become more prominent, global empire is based on treaties not conquest. The British are liked by most nations, especially by Chile and all African nations save Somalia and Egypt, but there is near-continuous conflict between them, Russia, and Dainippon and their buffer states. *Japan has expanded into Alaska, the British ialong the American seaboard *The sahara has greened slightly, so African nations aren't too bad - there is more savanna than desert in the northernmost fringes of North Africa. So how does the mod work? Mechanise it all -- move away from steam to oil. Wonders? *Replace Escorial with Sydney Opera House. *Long Lines Building replaces the Statue of Liberty. *Imperial Airways to replace Eiffel Tower *Replace Versailles with the Doree building *Replace Crystal Palace with Australian Royal Exhibition Building *Replace Leipzig Monument with Rajaibi Clock Tower